Dragon Claw
by miltonski
Summary: Natsu gets expelled from fairy tail for nearly killing its team. now he makes his own guild dragon claw. the claw of the dragons will always get there targets. how powerful will dragon claw will be. Accepting any oc's at the moment. set after (GMG)
1. summary

natsu gets explled form the guild becasue waht he did and now he is on his own. this is a story of dragon claw and the guild antsu made to show fairy tail who is the best


	2. natus gets expelled

**accepting all oc's for the guild dragon claw.**

* * *

" Natsu dragonneel you are herby expelled form tail fairy from bringing your team to danger. you should know i will not go back on my decision. its the way the previous masters have protected the guild" yelled master makarov

Master you don't how strong the nemey was. he was a god slayer. if i didn't go full power we would all be dead master. i was forced to go dragon force and using it is deadly master.

Natsu you have harmed the guild and by the guild rules you are expelled forever.

if Natsu is expelled me and happy are leaving the guild too master lissana yelled.

lisanna are you sure my child that you want the leave the guild

yes i'm sure master.

lisanna and happy because your are leaving the guild on your on accord there are 3 rules when a fairy tail member leaves that they must know.

1. you must never reveal any sensitive information about fairy tail to others for as long as you live

2. you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain

3. though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your won life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends as long as you live.

then all three of there guild marks of fairy tail disappear and they left fairy tail and mongolia for good.

* * *

after left the guild

Lisanna why did you leave the guild with happy you two could have stayed while i can not for what i did and you know it.

you won't be able to survive without natsu. besides you need someone to accompany you and me and happy are bested suited.

Lisanna what are we going to do now i don't want any guilds that have relationships with fairy tail. so no lamia scale, blue peagus. happy will go anywhere with us right happy

aye sir

so basically we are free lance mages. maybe we should join sabertooth they don't like fairy tail a lot and they will probably accept us anyways because of how strong we were back at fair tail.

na. Sting will want to fight be because he has he's sights suppressing me on day which will be highly unlikely to because salamander is the strongest dragon slayer alive and i'll keep that going until i find Igneel.

then what natsu.

i don't know lets travel around Fiore and see what guilds there are if we like one we join simple as that.

yeah lets do the for now Natsu.

aye sir happy agreed

luckily with all three of our money saved we should be able to travel around a bit. Lisanna can we take no trains you know how much i hate trains.

sure Natsu

* * *

one month after left fairy tail

hey Lisanna this is getting boring lets make our own guild what do you say?

sure but wants the name going to be Natus

dragon claw the guild that reaches its targets with the claws. and we have an ultimate magic dragons breath which leads destruction in its path.

now we have to go to era to get the guild officalised lisanna


	3. 2 year timeskip dragon claw

**thanks for waiting everyone. love the reviews. need more oc.**

after we founded the guild we decided to guild the guild hall in Hargeon. there is no guild there so the perfect sport for the guild. but we got to wait 2 year to entre the grand magic games and win. we will make fairy tail pay for what they have done to me.

* * *

2 years time skip- nastu POV

after one month of dragon claw being founded we have been getting alot of new memebers. Unforently happy left because he wanted to be beside charla side which I understood.

ath least we got 4 s-class mages. we hold them each 6 months so we can we build strength heading towards the grand magic games. lisanna,kumikio, Aisu and Alexandrite.

while i became a wizrd saint. Rank above Makarov rank number 3. we are always getting people joing the guild. but this year the GMG are on and Dragon Claw will win.

fairy tail will fall down to the dragons claw. i will make thme suffer how i did. but they are some members of fairy tail i don't mind romeo, happy and gildarts all the rest will face the warth of the dragon claws.

* * *

normla POV

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE" Natsu yelled at his guild to get there attention.

"we are going to enter the GMG this year. our competiors will be our 5 most powerfull mages. Lisanna, Kumikio, Aisu, Alexandrite and hono.

win the games at all cost. i want to win nothing more to show all the guilds to show them we are the most powerful guild and the strongest with our 3 dragon slayers in the team."

* * *

lisanna pov

yes we are going to finally beat fairy tail for what they did to natsu. Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus all of them will pay. too bad natsu isn't going to be in the games or no one will have a chance agaisnt us.

elfman. mira sorry but i must defeat you. you are fairy tail mages and i'm dragon claw this guild si my family now not you. the dragon claws will always hunt the faires.

* * *

normal pov

the guild doors open to reveal a fiqure of a boy.

"yo romeo" said Natsu

"Natsu-nii can i join dragon claw. your guild has grown is strength since you made it. before i quit fairy tail veryone was thinking how powerful your guild is as you as a wizrd saint and your collection of dragon slayers. you will surley win the grand magic games". said romeo

"sure romeo you can we are always looking for memebers". replied antus.

"evryone one we leave for the grand magic games now and win it at all cost we can". natus yelled at his guild dragon claw.


	4. arrival at croncus

normal pov

dragon claw arrived at Cronus to compete at the games with the whole guild but when they arrived they learned shocking news if they get through the preliminary rounds. the masters will be competing and there are just fights now no contents which will give dragon claw an advantage. but the masters can compete in the preliminary rounds only the finals.

natsu pov

so my guild dragon claw is going to finally compete in this year grand magic games. this shall be interesting with the team we have sent in we shall be bale to beat fairy tail to a pulp. but i do want to beat there master considering we are both wizards saints its going to be an epic battle, but i got dragon force which i can use at any time i want.

team dragon claw. you must win the games at all cost. demolish the other teams let no one stand in your way we are dragon claw and the dragon will always devour their foes with no mercy. yelled natsu.

everyone cheered at natsu.

you need to be at your inn at midnight for the preliminary round to start. annoced natsu

fairy tail pov

listen up you brats. former members of fairy tail are competing this year. crush them as we are not fairy tail. now for as the team. it will be erza, laxus, gray, gajjel and mira. we are going to continue this winning streak no one will stand in our way because thats the way fairy tail is.

time skip midnight

normal pov

hello all kabo. with over 200 teams we need to narrow it down to 10 kabo. lets start the preliminary event kabo. said the punkin.


	5. the Grand magic games

**sorry for the lat update i promise to update sooner.**

So team dragon claw made there way through the preliminary round of the grand magic games.

Hey Lisanna said Aisu

Yer

Was there a strong ice make in fairy tail right.- interest description.

Yer gray fullbuster. You probably have heard of him. But you're an ice dragon slayer so you can problem beat him unless he has learn't a magic other than ice. But that won't happen fairy tail are probably going to try and beat us because we are masters guild.

Yer your right.

But Aisu no more chatting you may be s-class mage but I made the guild with the master so my orders are masters order remember that Aisu. Said lisanna orderly.

Waterever lisanna.

So team dragon claw mage there way throught the premialry event while knocking out all other guilds in there way.

So can see the finish said asiu

Yer watever place we get master will be pleased said lisanna.

They arrived at the entrance and the mato came out.

So what place did we get said alexdranite.

You came 2nd kabo said mato.

Master will be pleased. They said all at the same time

Time skip GMG day 1 introducing teams

Hello everyone welcome to the grand magic games. i'm here with former concil memeber member yajima said chapati lola

pleasure is mine to be here again said Yajima

in 8th place is the guild that was top 5 years ago before there dragon slayer salamander left its the mystery guild Fairy Tail. said Chapati Lola

the croud boos at fairy tails entrance

next team in 7th palce is the wild hounds of Quatro Cuberus said Chapati Lola

the crowd cheered for the return of Quatro Cuberus.

in 6th place the all female guild os the sea Mermaid Hell said Chapati Lola

crowd cheers in exictment

in 5th place is the beautfull guild of Blue peagus said Chapati Lola

in 4th place we have the all powerfull guild lamia scale with the wizard sain rnak number 5 Jura said Chapati Lola

crowd roared for lamia scale as they entred

in 3rd place is the mysterious guild after there ban has been lifted from the games Raven tail said Chapati Lola

in 2nd place the newsest guild in fiore. the dragon that will seek out there prey with there claws. dragon claw said Chapati Lola

in 1st place the tigers on Fiore sabertooth said Chapati Lola\

the crowed cheered

how let me explains this year game kabo said mato

there will be two battles only each day 10 points for a win 0 for a loss and 5 for a draw.

lets start with the 1st fight kabo said mato

Hono Bastua vs Jura said mato

* * *

oc description's

**Name: Alexandrite Clear**

**Magic: Crystal dragon slayer magic. 1st gen.**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Hair color: blue**

**Eye color: electric blue**

**Weapon: Katana**

**Weapon description: black and blue handle with head at the bottom, a blue orb in it mouth, a diamond blue blade that looks almost transparent.**

**Cloths: white shirt with a yin yang sign, black cargo pants, diamond blue fingerless gloves, and a long black coat with guid mark at the back.**

**Family: Diamantina the crystal dragon, and guild**

**Likes: spiecy food, and strawberry cheesecake.**

**Dislikes: people who hurt his family and people who dis strawberry cheesecake**

**name: Kumiko Rin**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Hair color: Black with streaks of blue, red, silver and green**

**Eye color: sapphire blue with tints red, silver and green**

**Magic: Elemental Dragon Slayer. 3rd generation**

**Weapon: Two daggers**

**Clothing: She has three outfit choices. The first one is a white grey graphic top, blue short-sleeved denim jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots. The second one is a blue mini jacket, white shirt, blue frill skirt, white knee high stockings, blue boots, a blue butterfly hairclip, blue leather fingerless gloves and the silver locket her mom gave to her when she was 5 years old. The last one is a black blouse, black pants, black leather fingerless gloves and black sneakers. She always wears a messenger bag**

**Family: Katsumi Rin (her mom who is dead), Kaito Rin (her dad who had divorced with her mom when she was 5, unknown if he is dead or alive), Kanon Rin (her little sister who went with her dad, unknown if dead or alive but most likely alive), Cella the elemental dragon (who dissapeared as well) and the guild**

**Personality: Kumiko is a kuudere when she is around new people but different with friends. She is curious, observant and sometimes really blunt. She is really outgoing and has an addiction to sweets, she always carries a jar of sweets in her messenger bag that she always brings. She is loyal to her friends and is innocent. She has a sadist side when you wake her up when she is sleeping and is a great strategist.**

**Likes: Desserts and candies, singing, reading, the sun, moon and stars**

**Dislikes: People who hurts her family or anyone close to her and betrayal**

**Her two favorite elements would be water and air**

**name: Aisu Toketsu**

**age: 19**

**height6"9**

**hair colour: icey white**

**eye colour: pure white**

**magic: ice dragon slayer**

**weapon: n/a**

**clothing: wears a white t-shirt with the sleves ripped off and takes shirt off when fights jeans and black combat boots. guild mark on right shoulder. has a tatto on her right arm of a reminder of her foster parent.**

**family: was aboned by his parents Aisu was trained by the ice dragon fuyu. his dragon disappered on 7th july year 777.**

**personality: a cool headed person who uses stargey in his fights. he always gets in fights in the guild with Hono but lisanna always breaks them up**

**likes: icecream, cold soup**

**dislikes: chilly, hot food**

**name: Hono Bastua**

**age: 18**

**height5'9**

**hair colour: red with yellow streaks**

**eye colour: red**

**magic: fire make**

**weapon n/a**

**clothing: red shirt with black jeans and black shoes. has guild mark on his left chest.**

**family: he was abducted and taken to tower of heaven and dose not rember his parents. he escaped from tower of heaven and was found dragon claw and joined them**

**personality: has a fiery personality and always starts fight with Aisu. one of the most powerfull members. he will do anything to protect his guild**

**likes: spicy food, fire**

**dislikes: ice cream and winter**


	6. Hono vs Jura

lets have a good fight jura said hono

i agree hono lets see what natus dono guild is like if its stronger than sabertooth said jura

time limit is 30 minites kabe said mato

i shall make the first move jura-san said hono. fire make saber tiger. the fire saber tiger makes itself towards jura.

nice try hono but not good enough iron rock wall. your fire the strong but not as strong as natus-dono hono siad jura

i'm just getting started fire make eagle.

iron rock wall. blocks hono attack.

this is getting interesting. i guess i shouldn't hold back any more. lets give everyone what they came here for and that's and good fight. no more holding back wouldn't you agree. i don't care if you are a wizard saint to me we are just two men fighting it out wouldn't you agree? said hono

well yes i agree. we are both men jsut fighting in the grand magic games. dson't matter what we are we will see who's strongest with this next move said jura

looks like they finally tested each other said Natsu

flame brain shouldn't lose though. if he's got 1 move left we know what hes going to use and its destructive force isn't good eithier. it what amde him become a S-class wizard of Drangon Claw. said aisu

shouldn't you stop instulting him Aisu. just becasue you are a dragon slayer don't mean you can insult him it's annoying how you two fight and Lisanna has to always break it up said alexdrainte.

i agree Alezdranite it gets annoying. its worse when master joins in and nearly destroys the guild hall so if thye stop master wouldn't join in said lisanna.

with htis move I'll finish you Jura yelled Hono.

let's see Hono said jura

Fire make phoniex said Hono as a phoniex amde its way towards Jura

crumbling mountian fuji said jura as a white light engulfed Hono

as the dust disapperaed everyone could see Hono stanidng over Jura victoris.

the winner of first match is hono Kabo said mato

lets get on with our next match kabo said Mato

fairy tails gray vs lamia scales lyon said Mato


End file.
